The Brave Nutcracker Who Saved Christmas
The Brave Nutcracker Who Saved Christmas is a VeggieTales episode that is a sequel to "The Toy That Saved Christmas", "The Star of Christmas", "Princess and the Popstar", and "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". Synopsis The story begins on Christmas Eve at George's house where he tells a bedtime story to his granddaughter Annie. As Annie begs for her grandpa to tell another story, he tells the story of a town that didn't understand the true meaning of Christmas. It was at a town called Dinkletown, where George used to deliver the town's mail. After delivering a Christmas tree to Junior Asparagus' house, the children go inside to watch TV. They watch a commercial staring Mr. Wally P. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt dressed as Santa and an elf advertising a toy named S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks (also known as "The Brave Nutcracker Who Saved Christmas"). They say the toy can say the "true meaning of Christmas." When the toy's button is pushed, the toy says that Christmas' true meaning is where you get more toys. After seeing the commercial, the children of Dinkletown go crazy and demand their parents to get more toys while the Great Pie War comes on. Looking at the town and its war through his giant telescope, Mr. Nezzer notices the kids whining and happy that his plan working. His plan is to sell a lot of toys and make a fortune. Meanwhile, as the S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks toys are being tested by Mr. Nezzer's penguin minions, one of the S.P.A.R.F.V Sparks toys comes to life and isn't satisfied on what he and the other toys are saying. One night, as he is in storage with the other toys, he begins to to wonder what Christmas' true meaning is. He then escapes out of his box and escapes the factory, but stumbles down a nearby hill that leads to The Star of Christmas. After that, Smile HD from comes on. After Smile HD from, the show resumes. The story is set in London 1882, where jingle writers Cavis Appythart (played by Bob the Tomato) and Milward Phelps (played by Larry the Cucumber) are admiring the work they've been doing for Durling's Dental Wax. However, while Milward is proud of what they've been doing, Cavis, on the other hand, is depressed, because their careers aren't going anywhere. The reason for this is because Cavis is concerned of the lack of love and peace that's been going on in London. Cavis then says that if he could do one thing, he could really teach all of London how to love, but he doesn't know how to do that. Cavis then looks in the newspaper that Milward is holding, which shows an ad for inventions by the famed inventor Seymour Schwenk, which gives him an idea. He and Milward find the S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks. As the toy comes to life, he says to the writers that he is on an adventure to find Christmas' true meaning. Milward suggests heading on ever to Princess and the Popstar. Princess Poppyseed lives on a farm with her family. Princess always dreams of becoming famous like her favorite popstar, Vanna Banana. Little does she know, Vanna dreams of becoming a normal girl like Princess since its so lonely being special. On a chance meeting at a playground, Vanna and Princess cross paths and discover they look almost exactly alike. This leads to a secret plan where they decide to switch lives. As each girl realizes that the life they longed for doesn't fulfill all their dreams, they learn the life God gave them is the one for which they were uniquely and lovingly designed. Princess and Vanna find the S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks. As the toy comes to life, he says to the princess/popstar that he is on an adventure to find Christmas' true meaning. Vanna suggests heading on ever to The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's. On a dental floss farm in Kansas, three farm hands are hard at work, when a young boy named Darby O'Gill (played by Junior Asparagus) calls out for his father, all while accompanied by his pet pig, Tutu. He asks one of the farmhands where his father is, but the first farmhand (played by Mr. Lunt) is too busy watering the floss. When Darby asks how the floss is, the second farmhand (played by Larry the Cucumber) says that it's almost ready. Darby then asks the third farmhand (played by Pa Grape) if he's seen his dad, but the third farmhand tells him that he has to get his tractor Bessie ready to harvest the floss. At that moment, Darby's father, Farmer O'Gill (played by Dad Asparagus) finally shows up with a wheelbarrow, to which Darby shows him a flyer for a place called the Land of Ha's, explaining that it has a lot of fun rides and attractions, before asking his dad if they can go. Farmer O'Gill then tells Darby that that place is so far away and that they just don't have the money for it, but Darby tells him that he got it all figured out and that they can use the piggy bank, before Farmer O'Gill tells him that that's for his college, for his future, something which Darby is not happy about. At the same time this happens, the first and second farmhands manage to harvest one of the wads of floss, before demonstrating it by sticking a pebble between a wooden model of a mouth. The floss successfully dislodges the pebble from the wooden mouth model, as a sign that the floss is ripe enough to be harvested. Once Farmer O'Gill has been informed that the floss is ready, he then tells the third farmhand to get Bessie ready, so the third farmhand does as he's told, but unfortunately, Bessie ends up breaking down after a few seconds. When Farmer O'Gill asks the third farmhand if he can fix it, the third farmhand says that they don't make parts for Bessie anymore. Because of that, the farmhands have no other choice now but to harvest the floss by hand. Darby is upset that he won't be able to go to the Land of Ha's, just as the flyer blows away in the wind, with Farmer O'Gill telling him, "Maybe next year". Darby is upset with having to live on the farm, before he runs off by himself, while Farmer O'Gill tells the farmhands to go home to their families and that they've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Darby is still upset about having to pick the floss, dejectedly saying that he never gets to do what he wants to do, all while gazing up at a rainbow in the sky. The third farmhand then goes over to Darby, before telling him, "I know what you're thinking, you're wishing you could be somewhere else, somewhere over the rainbow", though Darby asks him, "How would I go over a rainbow? It's water droplets refracting sunlight". Darby then says that the place that he wants to go is "beyond the barn", which confuses the third farmhand. After the farmhands leave after that, Darby then sings about how he's longing to go "somewhere beyond the barn". After this song ends, a strong wind suddenly picks up as Darby notices it, before a Mary Poppins-lookalike shows up on the farm, asking if she's in London, but Darby tells her that she's not, before she blows off in the wind again. Tutu then starts 'barking' when he sees something coming, with Darby telling Tutu to stop that barking, before seeing that what Tutu was barking at was Bobby Bernard (played by Gourdon), who had apparently gone to the Land of Ha's. Bobby then laughs, taunting Darby about his dad not letting him go, but Darby tells him that his dad will let him go, just not this year because of the floss, before Bobby sarcastically tells him, "Of course not, he don't want you to have fun", but Darby tells him that that's not true and that his dad loves him very much. Of course, Bobby then tells Darby that love has its limit, telling Darby to do something you want to do and see how far his dad's love goes, then leaves, but not without telling Darby, "Get wise, get some money, and have fun!" After Bobby leaves, Darby is suddenly hit in the face by his flyer that had gotten blown away by the wind earlier, before he once again sings about going "somewhere beyond the barn". After that, Darby's mind is made up as he sneaks out of the house with his piggy bank, before he and Tutu then start making their way towards the Land of Ha's, while a terrible windstorm has blown up. Darby then tells Tutu that they should have done this years ago, before Tutu spots a tornado off in the distance, which catches Darby's attention. When Darby asks Tutu what you're supposed to do when you're caught outside by a tornado, Tutu responds by ducking down in a ditch, but Darby tells him to get out the ditch and help him remember (Really, Darby?). Spying a nearby trailer, Darby guesses that you go inside, so he and Tutu run towards the trailer, just as the tornado comes nearer. Once Darby and Tutu are inside the trailer, Darby thinks that they're safe, when the trailer is suddenly lifted up into the air by the tornado, as they see a bunch of strange things in the sky, before the trailer drops down to the ground after that. After the trailer has crashed to the ground, Darby and Tutu find the S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks. As the toy comes to life, he says to Darby and Toto that he is on an adventure to find Christmas' true meaning. Darby suggests heading on ever to The Penniless Princess, which is the perfect place for the toy to live in. But as they neared a subway train that leads to Sara's home, Mr. Nezzer notices S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks, Cavis, Millward, Princess, Vanna, Darby, and Tutu going through time and he has them captured. Mr. Nezzer has the kids tied up and put on sled and taken a random town. As Vanna tells him to not take them to Beauty and the Beet, Mr. Nezzer has them set to go away, but the citizens of Dinkletown, London, Pie City, and Kansas come right on time to stop Mr. Nezzer. One of the kids comes to Mr. Nezzer and gives him a present. Mr. Nezzer is happy of his present (a teddy bear) because he never gotten a present as a kid because his family was poor. As Mr. Nezzer apologizes to the Dinkletown, London, Pie City, and Kansas, he accidentally pushes a button that sends the tied up bows down to Beauty and the Beet. Mr. Nezzer and his penguin minions go to save the kids from heading to their doom. As the kids are heading down the mountain to the collapsed bridge, S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks uses his nutcracker smash to cut the ropes and saves everyone. Mr. Nezzer sees that the kids are alright, but he sleds into the Beauty and the Beet danger zone. S.P.A.R.F.V. Sparks catches on to one of the penguin minion's sled and heads down to the danger zone along down with the other penguins. But it was too late. Mr. Nezzer fell into his death. Then, everyone walked away. Songs *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Grumpy Kids *Smile HD from *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Somewhere Beyond the Barn Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000